Nothing To Worry About
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Comashipping. They're brothers, so it's only natural that Reggie worries about him sometimes. So when Paul begins to have conversations about a boy named Ash, perhaps he doesn't have to worry too much.


Hey everyone! I decided to write another Comashipping oneshot, this time involving Reggie, figuring that I need more experience writing for him. It probably could of been better, but I hope you all like it! (Remember, I don't own Pokemon! And I'll try to write more in the future as well!)

**Nothing To Worry About**

If you ask him, Reggie will tell you that he can remember a time when Paul, who is possibly the most grouchiest person on the face of the earth, was actually what could be described as, "a sweet little kid". Then again, most children are "sweet little kids", so perhaps it isn't fair to make much assumptions based on merely what he used to be like when he was younger.

Of course, Reggie will elaborate further, like how he remembers how Paul once took care of an injured Starly that he had found in the backyard all by himself. Or, that Paul used to be afraid of thunder, (and, Reggie jokes, he secretly thinks that Paul still is), and would hide in the closet until the storm had passed. Once, he remembers that Paul used to be a fan of "The Adventures of Red" and would spend every Saturday morning watching a boy with a Clefairy and a Pikachu battling other trainers. Of course, like most boys, he probably had his more sadistic methods of playing, like taking a magnifying glass to an ant on a sidewalk or being a bit too rough when playing with other children, but of course Paul would apologize afterwards when Reggie would point it out. (Albeit, half-heartily)

So, naturally, when it came to Reggie being a trainer, Paul too wanted to be a Pokemon trainer "just like his big brother" when he grew up. And, like any confident child, he claimed he would, "become the world's strongest trainer"

Again, "just like his big brother"

Most often, the question of "Then how did Paul become how he is today?" is followed after.

Reggie isn't really sure. Paul just seemed to hate everything and deem Pokemon and people he couldn't be bothered with as weak. He does, however, know that it has something to do with Reggie losing in the final Battle Frontier and giving up on being a trainer. "I think he's really disappointed in me and thinks that he can't afford to make the same mistakes I did in order to be a strong trainer." Reggie might say, mostly to himself. It's rather faulty logic, but it's the best explanation that Reggie's been able to come up with. He doesn't approve of Paul's training methods nor of his attitude toward Pokemon and people, but at this point, he figures it isn't his place to attempt convincing Paul otherwise. That doesn't stop him from worrying about him though. After all, there's no way Paul could actually be considered "happy" with having that particular attitude about things.

Which is why it became quite a surprise when, in a phone conversation between the two, Paul happened to mention a person he had met on his travels. Apparently, he had taken interest in someone he had battled recently. A boy named Ash from Pallet Town. He had been mentioned more as an afterthought, but the fact he mentioned someone other than a gym leader or "some random weakling" was enough to interest Reggie.

"Oh? What's he like?"

"Annoying. He always wants me to watch him battle or challenges me, but he keeps preaching on about how my training methods are wrong. Then again, he's weak, so I'm not really that surprised."

"So you don't really like him?"

There's a slight pause before Paul shrugs. "I guess he makes things interesting."

"Interesting?"

"He has a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle and I suppose is decent enough, since he managed to get a draw in our previous battle."

Reggie couldn't help but smile a little, seeing as Paul actually admitted that someone might not of been as "weak as everyone else he's come across"

"Well then, I'm glad to hear you found a worthy rival!"

Paul frowns. "He calls us rivals, but to me he's just an annoying trainer I keep bumping into." he says before hanging up.

As the weeks pass, Reggie notices that tune changes ever so slightly whenever Ash is mentioned, until eventually Ash is referred to as, "my annoying rival" instead of just "random annoying trainer". He ends up becoming a semi-frequent subject, such as when Paul mentions that Ash was there when he had lost to Cynthia or that Ash was his partner in the Tag Battles and that Ash had decided to keep Paul's Chimchar when Paul had decided to release it.

The day Paul came back to Veilstone to drop off his Electrabuzz, Paul casually mentions that Ash should be in town within the next few days to take on the Veilstone Gym and that Reggie will recognize him as "the boy with the Volt Tackle Pikachu"

"Are you going to stick around to see him?" Reggie asked.

"Why would I?"

"I just figured you would be interested in watching his gym battle."

"...I see him enough as it is. And besides, it wouldn't be much of a battle to watch." Paul is quick to add, and for a moment, Reggie wonders if Paul is embarrassed at the thought of Paul being there if Ash and Reggie were to meet.

And indeed, a day or two later, he spots a boy with a Pikachu using Volt Tackle on Maylene's Lucario nearby.

_So that's Ash...I can kind of see why Paul has an interest in him..._

When he introduces himself to Ash, Ash and his friends seem surprised to hear that he's Paul's brother. Of course, Reggie himself isn't that surprised that they didn't know; he doubted Paul would ever mention that in conversation. However, he had been surprised to see Ash with a group, for he had assumed that Ash was traveling on his own. _I guess Paul thought his friends weren't worth mentioning..._

Ash seems like a nice kid, and Reggie is somewhat amused by his "He's kind of a jerk but he's alright" attitude about Paul, as well as that they seemed to bicker a lot. He also seemed disappointed when he heard that Paul had already left and gone on ahead to his next badge. Apparently he wanted to battle him again to show that he had gotten stronger. _He's a good kid_, Reggie thinks as he waves goodbye to them when they leave, _maybe he'll be a good influence on Paul..._

Later that night, he gets a call from Paul, which Reggie found strangely amusing that Paul had called him despite having seen him two days prior.

"Oh, I met the boy with the Volt Tackle Pikachu. Ash, right? He's a pretty interesting kid."

Paul just shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose."

For a moment, Reggie entertained the thought that the actual purpose behind this call had been to find out what Reggie's impression was of his rival. "In fact, I battled him today and he actually beat me. Although, I get the feeling that he was disappointed that he didn't get to battle you today."

Paul looked vaguely interested by this for a few seconds before quickly reverting back to his neutral expression. "Is that so?"

"Tomorrow he'll be fighting at the Veilstone Gym."

"Well, anyone can win at the Veilstone Gym." Paul said indifferently, "Even someone as weak as him should be able to succeed."

"Nice to see you have such confidence in your rival."

For a second, he thinks he imagined Paul looking vaguely embarrassed before muttering a "whatever" and hanging up on him.

He doesn't hear from Paul again for sometime, (except for one call when Ash was mentioned, Paul suddenly looked disturbed about something, and when asked, the only thing he could get out of Paul was "something about maids" before hanging up(1)) until a few weeks later when he mentions battling Ash the other day. And, Reggie isn't sure if he imagined it or not, but Paul was actually smiling (well actually, more like smirking or perhaps leering) when he states that he (Paul) had won, which is something Paul doesn't usually do when talking about his victories over other opponents.

Reggie wonders if Paul actually notices how he sounds when he talks about Ash; that he doesn't sound as negative as he attempts to be and the fact that the subject of his rival has become more frequent lately. He then wonders if Paul is actually starting to _like_ Ash, whether he realizes it or not. One day, he feels the need to ask during one of their phone conversations.

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?" he repeats, vaguely amused that Paul doesn't get what he's implying at, for someone as observant as Paul. "You do realize you're always talking about him, don't you?"

Paul looks confused for a moment. "I don't get what-" but soon the implication kicks in and the desired effect is had, in that Paul looks very embarrassed, even turning red. "Of course not! I don't like him!" There's a slight pause before he mutters, "Especially not like _that!_" before quickly shutting off the phone.

After that, Ash almost never came up again in conversation, and soon Paul almost never called. Reggie started to worry if he shouldn't of pointed that out; after all, he had been sure that Paul was changing a little for the better based on his relationship with his rival.

And then, one day out of the blue, he gets a call from Paul. However, to Reggie's surprise, Ash is standing next to Paul when he calls.

"Oh, hello Ash. How are you?"

"Fine."

Reggie looked between the two. "So what are you two up to? I was under the impression that you were traveling seperately."

Suddenly, both of them looked embarressed and seemed to be giving sidelong glances. When Paul didn't say anything, Ash eventually spoke up.

"Well, me and Paul...are sort of dating."

Well, that was different. Not unexpected, at least not anymore. (Of course, in the beginning he never really figured Paul to play for _that_ particular team, let alone any team at all, but hey, to each their own) Reggie looked over at Paul, who was refusing to look at the camera of the phone directly.

"Well...that's ah...interesting." Reggie said, suddenly at a loss for words. He's honestly not sure what he thinks about this and if he really approves of it or not. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he tries to say something.

"Well, I must say Paul, you sure know how to pick them. Especially one so cute..." he adds, wanting to see what Paul's reaction will be. Indeed, Paul turns an even deeper shade of red and looks like he's about to start yelling when Reggie is quick to ask, "Ash, mind if I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Uh, sure..." Ash says, which Paul gives a slightly annoyed look at the both of them before stalking off, grumbling various obscenities to himself that Reggie had a feeling involved him.

"So how did you two start dating?" Reggie asks when he's sure Paul's not listening in nearby.

"Well, he sort of just walked up to me and said that he was going to ask me out and that my answer better be yes."

Reggie couldn't help but laugh. That _did_ sound like something Paul would do. However, he still couldn't help but worry if this was really a good idea. After all, he knows Paul's never been _in love_ before, and let's face it, teenage relationships don't last for long and he doesn't want Paul to get into something he's not ready for.

"Well, just be careful, alright?"

Ash laughs. "That's what my friends said when I told them. They seem to be under the impression that I'm secretly dating a Gyarados in disguise."

When Reggie didn't laugh, Ash suddenly had a panicked expression. "I'm _not _secretly dating a Gyarados, am I?"

Reggie laughed despite himself. "No, I'm pretty sure Paul's completely human."

"Oh good. I was actually worried there for a second. Not that I wouldn't love him even if he wasn't human!" Ash adds, smiling. Reggie's mouth twitches ever so slightly.

"Well, when I said that, I meant that it's not you I'm worried about."

Ash looks puzzled as he continues, "Paul's never been in a romantic relationship, and as his brother, I don't want him getting hurt by this. Not when he's finally opening up to people. So you better be sure about how you feel about him."

"I'm sure. I really do love him." Ash says, and Reggie thinks he can believe him, judging from the lack of hesitation in his answer. He relaxes; he's sure that he can put his worry to rest.

"Good. Just so we're clear..."

He leans in close to the screen, smiling pleasantly. "If Paul does end up getting hurt because of you, let's just say I won't be very happy with you. Understand?"

Ash nodded, looking almost afraid, as if Reggie had just threatened bodily harm to him. (Actually, Reggie was pretty sure he technically did)

"Good. Look out for him for me."

"Don't worry, I will."

Suddenly, Paul appeared next to him, looking impatient.

"Can we go now?" he asked, face still a dull red. It then occurred to Reggie that calling him had probably been Ash's idea._ Good to see that Ash is responsible in thinking Paul's brother should know..._

"Yeah. See you later, Reggie." Ash says, giving a quick wave before going past them. As Paul says goodbye and is about to hang up, Reggie asks, "So, how is it?"

"Well, his friends don't seem to really like it and I swear his electric rat is secretly plotting to kill me in my sleep..."

"But..."

Paul is silent for a few seconds, until he says so quietly that Reggie has to strain his ears to hear it, "But I think I'm happy.", before hanging up.

Reggie stares at the phone for a moment, before smiling.

Maybe it would work out and maybe it wouldn't, but as long as Paul was actually happy, then maybe Reggie had nothing to worry about.

* * *

(1) When I first wrote this, I forgot that the Maid Cafe episode took place before Ash meeting Reggie, but let's pretend that it took place after and that Paul had actually been there in this case, mkay? :)


End file.
